


Nights Alone

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Neria died, Leliana can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Noites Sozinha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627570) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 19. [Moon has set](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

It was late, but she couldn’t sleep. It was funny how quickly one could grow accustomed to company, to the point its absence became unbearable. She watched the stars disappearing from the sky as the night grew closer to an end, remembering the nights she and Neria spent stargazing. The time they had together was too brief, and far too bitter, with death and destruction all around them. Who would have guessed she would be longing for those days? She couldn’t sleep alone until she was too exhausted to think, and she wondered for how long the pain would last.


End file.
